May
by angel of darkness flame
Summary: Inuyasha recollects his thoughts on past events to tell his son, Gogatsu, he was sorry for the outcome and he loves him. COMPLETE
1. One Rainy May

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Except for a few but Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Miroku and Sango are not mine!  
  
A/N: Ok, this time I will actually finish this fan fic I swear actually I have already finished it all that's left to do is type it so I hope you enjoy this and if you don't ima kill yea! Lol j/k J ENJOY!  
  
Chapter one: One Rainy May-  
  
Picture this... a six year old hanyou, he just turned six. This is a story of my six year old boy, and all the things I've put him through. I just wanted to say this one last thing to him: Gogatsu... I love you and I'm sorry.  
  
"It's raining again," he said.  
  
He had a sad look upon his face. It was obvious he is one bored kid. It makes sense, what kid wouldn't be bored on his birthday when it was raining?  
  
???- "Where's mommy?"  
  
???- "I think she went to the village. Then, to see my brother and Bijin."  
  
???- "My uncle?"  
  
???- "Yes, Gogatsu... hey Gogatsu, when it stops raining, what do you want to do for your birthday?"  
  
Gogatsu- "Can we go fight some demons?"  
  
???- feh "No"  
  
That was his answer to everything, 'can we go fight demons?' You can tell he's my son; that worries me though. He's only 5 years old, what would happen if while I was out, he got into a fight he couldn't win? I don't know what I would do without my son.  
  
Gogatsu- "Can we go see my uncle then?"  
  
???- "Why?"  
  
Gogatsu- "So, I can go and play with that little girl, she's nice."  
  
???- "I suppose."  
  
Gogatsu- Yay! "Thank you daddy! ::runs over and hugs his father:: Daddy, do you know when mommy will be home?"  
  
???- "No, son."  
  
Gogatsu- "Will you run really fast to catch up with her and ask?"  
  
???- "She'll be home when she gets home. Probably later tonight."  
  
Gogatsu- "What time?"  
  
???- "Uh... midnight."  
  
I have to give him a straight answer. If I don't he wont be quiet until I do. Believe me, that kid can talk! ::walks over and sits next to his son and watches the rain::  
  
Gogatsu- "Why does it rain on my birthday?"  
  
???- "Because its May."  
  
Gogatsu- "So."  
  
???- "So, it rains in May."  
  
Gogatsu- "A little boy, at the village told me it was because God was crying at the sight of me when I was born."  
  
???- "That's not true Gogatsu." He was told things like that a lot. And I am sorry for it. "First off, it was raining when your mom was in labor and not when you were born." Like he knows the difference between the two. "Second off, that little boy does not know God personally so he doesn't know anything about him and third off... he's stupid."  
  
Gogatsu- "But..."  
  
???- "No more, now, go to bed and I'll wake you when your mom comes home."  
  
::Gogatsu leaves and goes to bed::  
  
???- I love my son, really I do. But if he keeps believing everything those village kids tell him, he'll never make it through life. I don't want him to grow-up the way I did.  
  
A/N: I really hope that you enjoy this fic! I had the best time writing it and I bet you all are screaming at me for the '???' because I know you all know who it is... and if you don't you should be ashamed! Well on to chapter 2 so you can read it == 


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Except for a few but Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken are not mine! They belong to Rumiko Tagahashi!  
  
A/N: Woot woot! Chapter two! ENJOY!  
  
Chapter two: Meeting  
  
Intro: It has stopped raining as Kagome and a surprising visitor walks up to the house from a long journey.  
  
Kagome- "Inuyasha! Hey Inuyasha! Aren't you going to come out and great your mate from her long journey back home?"  
  
:: Inuyasha walks out of the house to see Kagome standing in front of him smiling and next to his brother::  
  
Inuyasha(ß ???)- "What a surprise, Sesshomaru, I figured you would be home. Everything go okay?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Just fine. I'm happy to report you're a new uncle. I just wanted to make sure Kagome was okay on her journey back, seeing as how her mate was not with her on her long journey to make sure she did not get hurt."  
  
Kagome- "He's not blaming you. I told him why I didn't want you to come because of Gogatsu."  
  
Sesshomaru- humph "Inuyasha is my little brother, I could blame him for every thing if I wanted. Isn't that right, little brother?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Yeah yeah, now, Kagome why wouldn't you let me go with you to protect you like a good, concerned mate would?"  
  
Kagome- sigh "Because it's raining and I didn't want Gogatsu to get sick."  
  
Inuyasha- "That's right. So, ::turns to his brother:: care to stay a bit and have a little chat?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "I have a few things to attend to so our 'little chat' must be smaller than a little one."  
  
::They all walk inside and sit down as little Gogatsu comes out of his room, rubbing his eyes and hair a mess::  
  
Gogatsu- ::he realizes Sesshomaru is present:: "Uncie Sesshomaru! Uncie Sesshomaru!" ::Gogatsu runs to his uncle and smothers his leg; Sesshomaru pats Gogatsu's head::  
  
Sesshomaru- "Hello Gogatsu. Have a nice birthday?"  
  
Gogatsu- "Not really, it rained again... how's my auntie? Is it a boy or a girl?! What's its name!"  
  
::now Sesshomaru is down on one knee to level with the small boy::  
  
Sesshomaru- "Your aunt is fine, it's a boy, and his name is Tsubusu. Sorry to hear that it rained on you birthday again."  
  
Inuyasha- "Gogatsu and I were talking yesterday and he wanted to know if he could come to your castle to play with Rin."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Sure, I'm positive Rin will like that. You should wait until it stops raining though. You wouldn't want to spend you time at my castle being sick."  
  
Gogatsu- "Okay! So, when it stops raining I can come to your castle and play in Rin's garden with her?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Of course, ::turns to Inuyasha and Kagome:: will you all be coming, or would you rather me just come back and take him."  
  
Kagome- "That's okay, we'll just bring him. You should spend time with Bijin until she's back on her feet."  
  
Sesshomaru- "you're right. I should be going now. I'll expect to see you all soon. Your rooms will be ready for when and however long you plan on staying."  
  
Inuyasha- "Sesshomaru..."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Yes?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Thanks."  
  
Sesshomaru- "No need; I feel a bit obligated in a way."  
  
::Sesshomaru departs into the woods to go back to his mate and newly born child::  
  
My brother and I seem to bond more than ever. We use to get along, along time ago. Back then was when he felt 'obligate' to like me. But things change and we were enemies for the longest time, until we met Bijin. I guess when Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I helped her in her time of need, he softened up on us.  
  
Naraku tried to kill Bijin to get Sesshomaru to kill me, and Sesshomaru almost did; he really does love her. Well, we helped him save her and he's been grateful ever since. He's even been a bit nice.  
  
A/N: Congratulations! You have just finished the second chapter kudos for you. For the record in chapter one ??? Was Inuyasha (in case you didn't know). Well off to type up the next chapter! Hope you had fun reading this one! 


	3. Manly Things

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Except for a few but Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken are not mine! They belong to Rumiko Tagahashi!  
  
A/N: For the record this was my favorite chapter to write just because it was so funny. =-= It's really short but its funny; this is definitely the humor in my fic! ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 3: Manly Things  
  
Intro: In Mid-May the rain had stopped, and the sun was out. Inuyasha and Kagome felt this was a perfect time to take Gogatsu to Sesshomaru's castle. The only problem is Inuyasha can't find Gogatsu.  
  
::early in the morning Inuyasha is frantically looking around as though he has misplaced something::  
  
Inuyasha- "Gogatsu? Where did you go, son?"  
  
Kagome- "What's wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha- ::stunned:: "Uh... nothing... just... looking."  
  
_Uh-oh, I'm in trouble.  
_  
Kagome- "For what? I'll help."  
  
Inuyasha- "Nothing, nothing. It's a uh... manly thing?"  
  
Kagome- "Manly thing huh? Men don't have 'manly things.'"  
  
Inuyasha- "Well, why not? Women have womanly things, why can't men have manly things?"  
  
Kagome- "Because they don't. Now quit fooling around and go grab Gogatsu."  
  
Inuyasha- "But I have to find my... uh... manly thing. Men need something to call their own."  
  
Kagome- "Inuyasha, would you be looking for your son?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Son? ::starts sweating:: No, no, no, no, no ::shaking hands:: my dear, sweet, lovely Kagome."  
  
Kagome- "Find our son."  
  
Inuyasha- "Yes, mamma." ::runs off:: _Where could that boy have gotten to? He was right behind me a second ago.  
_  
::Kagome walks up behind Inuyasha and picks up Gogatsu::  
  
Kagome- "Inuyasha, I found your manly thing and I'm leaving with it right now."  
  
Inuyasha- "Yeah, yeah, great Kagome." ::doesn't seem to notice Gogatsu in her hands:: _Where could he be... ah ha! The laundry basket!_ ::runs to the laundry basket, brought by Kagome from her time::  
  
Gogatsu- "Bye bye, daddy!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Yeah, uh-huh. Bye Gogatsu." ::Inuyasha still doesn't realize Gogatsu in his mother's arms:: _Geez, you'd think this kid were invisible or something.  
_  
::Kagome gets out of the house and to the woods before Inuyasha realizes...::  
  
_Wait a minute! Aw, man! I hope this isn't one of those things Kagome tells Sesshomaru! I'll be dogged for that one all day._  
  
::Inuyasha runs out of the house to catch up with his mate and his son::  
  
A/N: Funny, eh? I wouldn't expect many to find it humorous... I have a weird sense of humor. Off to type the next chapter! 


	4. Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Except for a few but Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken are not mine! They belong to Rumiko Tagahashi  
  
A/N: As a sorry attempt to get Koga in this story I have made a chapter just for him to make his special appearance but I don't own Koga! He's not mine ... ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 4: Lunch  
  
Intro: While walking through the woods in the Westlands, near Sesshomaru's castle, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Gogatsu are stopping for a bit of lunch.  
  
Inuyasha- "This Ramon taste weird... I think you cooked it to long." _It wouldn't surprise me.  
_  
Kagome- "I did not! Inuyasha, you should be grateful that Sota, my Mom, and Grandpa even come here to give us this soup."  
  
Inuyasha- "There you go again, making situations more complicated then they already are. Geez, you women, I just said it was a little over cooked."  
  
_Her mom doesn't do this, where does she get it?_  
  
Kagome- "And now your changing the subject. You were complaining when you shouldn't be Hmph see if I cook for you again!"  
  
Inuyasha- Feh "You have to take everything so personal."  
  
_Lucky for me I know how to make Ramon so I'll be just fine without her soggy, cooked-to-much noodles!_  
  
::a whirl of wind comes headed straight for them, it's Koga, the wolf demon::  
  
Koga- "I thought I heard some howlin' coming from over here. What's up dog- face? How are you Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha & Kagome- "Koga?"  
  
Inuyasha- "What are you doing on Sesshomaru's land?"  
  
_Koga still has a thing for Kagome, like he always did. He's given up on calling her 'his woman' though. As a joke he tells Kagome if she ever wanted to leave me, his cave could always use another. Me and him are okay, but he still makes fun of me and I still get mad sometimes. -.-  
_  
Koga- "I was just wondering about and I caught a whiff of my favorite family. How are you Gogatsu?"  
  
Gogatsu- "Good, how are the wolves?"  
  
Koga- "Great, waitin' for you to scratch 'em behind the ears. == Wasn't it your birthday some time this month?"  
  
Gogatsu- "Yeah! And for my present we're gonna go see my uncie Sesshomaru and Rin and auntie Bijin and my new... uh... dad, what's it called?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Cousin."  
  
Gogatsu- "Yeah! Cousin!"  
  
Koga- "That's right, I heard Sesshomaru and Bijin had a little pup of their own now. Well, I have to be goin'. Things to do, see ya 'round, have fun at your uncle's little man!"  
  
Kagome- "Come see us all some time Koga!"  
  
Koga- "Will do, bye!"  
  
::Koga departs::  
  
Kagome- "It's nice seeing Koga again."  
  
Inuyasha- "Meaning?"  
  
Kagome- "We haven't seen him in a while and it's just nice to see a friendly face."  
  
Inuyasha- "Okay, whatever." _She likes him still... or maybe I'm just paranoid._ "We can go and see Sango and Miroku later. After we leave Sesshomaru's; their just a bit away from his castle."  
  
Kagome- "That would be nice."  
  
Gogatsu- "But first, ::groaning while trying to pull his mom and dad's hands in what he thought was the direction to Sesshomaru's castle:: we have to go see my uncie and auntie and... uh..."  
  
Kagome & Inuyasha- "Cousin."  
  
Gogatsu- "Right! So, come on, lets go! I'm all done with my Ramon, see! ::lets go of his parent's hands to pick up his empty bowl and shows his mom:: Can we leave now?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Okay, okay. Here I'm done." ::picks up bowl and hands it to Kagome::  
  
Kagome- "Your not done, there's still half a bowl in there, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha- "So, I'm done. ::pours out the contents of the bowl in a bush nearby:: There."  
  
Kagome- ::picks up the bowls and puts them in her back pack, then grabs Gogatsu's hand:: "Osuwari."  
  
::Inuyasha face-plants into the ground::  
  
Gogatsu- "Owch."  
  
Inuyasha- "No duh owch! ::rubs nose:: You know woman, you're gonna kill me with that thing."  
  
Kagome- "I know."  
  
Inuyasha- _How inconsiderate of her own mate, geez, that hurts. ::groans:: That soup sucked.  
_  
A/N: Osuwari = Sit by the way like that chapter? I sure liked writing it! The next update will be soon I assure! 


	5. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Except for a few but Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken are not mine! They belong to Rumiko Tagahashi!  
  
A/N: Chapter 5! Yay! After this only 11 more chapters to type up... yes there are only 16 chapters but I like them and I will make a sequel == but in the mean time have fun reading! ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 5: Arrival  
  
Intro: Inuyasha, Kagome, and Gogatsu walk up to the giant castle gates, when the gates open and they see Sesshomaru walking towards them.  
  
Gogatsu- "Rin! Rin! Rin! ::looks around for Rin:: Unclie Sesshomaru, where's Rin and Auntie Bijin? And my new—"  
  
Inuyasha- "Cousin."  
  
Gogatsu- "Uh-huh!"  
  
Sesshomaru- "They're all in the back, under the tree in the middle of the garden."  
  
Gogatsu- "Yay! Can I go and see them?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Sure, we all can ::turns to Inuyasha and Kagome while Gogatsu runs by them to go see his friend, aunt and new cousin:: Would you two like to see your new nephew for the first time?"  
  
Kagome- "Well, since I've already seen him, coming out and all, I suppose its just Inuyasha and Gogatsu who are seeing him for the first time. And seeing as how Gogatsu just ran to the garden, Inuyasha would be the only one who hasn't seen him oo."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Well, then Inuyasha, would you like to see your new nephew for the first time?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Of course, ::says sarcastically:: so, is the little pup gonna be a killer like his dad?"  
  
::they hear a woman's voice from behind them::  
  
Bijin- "Well, I hope not."  
  
Kagome- "Bijin, your not suppose to be wondering around. Sesshomaru! I thought I told you—"  
  
Bijin- "You did, and he told me what you told him but—"  
  
Sesshomaru- "But we all know how stubborn Bijin is."  
  
Inuyasha- "As stubborn as the mate she picked."

_Wow, she looks good for someone who just had a baby. This is Bijin, Sesshomaru's mate, by the way. She's a full dog demon just like him. I think he's happy with her; not like she's ugly or anything. Actually, she's really pretty. Everyone always wondered why Sesshomaru mated with her though. She's really out going and not like Sesshomaru at all, unlike him she knows how to smile and have a good time. She jokes with him alot and he always just kinda stares at her... but I guess he loves her because he tells her "I love you," alot. I think she's good for him._  
  
Bijin- "Ain't that the truth. My dear, dear Sesshomaru, he has kept me locked up for the past two weeks which is why I am finally relieved to be out and about."  
  
Sesshomaru- ::to Kagome:: "I didn't want her out until she regained her strength but she insisted since it wasn't raining that she would sit ::throws Bijin a dirty look:: outside with Tsubusu and Rin."  
  
Bijin- "But then, Gogatsu came racing out to the garden; he looked disappointed when I told him that Tsubusu was sleeping. I figured you two just arrived so I came out to say hi."  
  
Inuyasha- "I was wondering where your new pup was. I didn't see him in your arms." _It wouldn't be like my brother to leave his kid alone at such a young age.  
_  
Sesshomaru- "You really think we would leave him alone?"  
  
Inuyasha- "No."  
  
Bijin- "Come in, come in ::slaps [(love taps] Sesshomaru's arm:: why didn't you let them in?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "I was getting there; and don't hit me."  
  
Bijin- ::slaps again:: "Okay."  
  
::Sesshomaru rolls his eyes::  
  
Inuyasha- "Knock it off you two love birds."  
  
::Sesshomaru throws Inuyasha a dirty look and Bijin's ears start to twitch::  
  
Bijin- "Sounds like Tsubusu is awake. ::turns to Inuyasha and Kagome:: I'll go get him; you go to the garden. ::turns to Sesshomaru:: You, too." ::kisses him on the cheek and gives him a hug::  
  
Inuyasha- "Aw, how cute."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Shove-it, half breed."  
  
Kagome- "Be nice you two."  
  
Sesshomaru- Hmph  
  
Inuyasha- _Feh Yeah right, him and me be nice to each other? Not around other people; what's that girl thinkin'._


	6. Kill

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Except for a few but Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken are not mine! They belong to Rumiko Tagahashi!

Chapter 6: Kill  
  
Intro: Inuyasha, Kagome, Gogatsu, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken are in the garden waiting for Bijin with Tsubusu.  
  
Sesshomaru- "Having fun you two?"  
  
Gogatsu & Rin- "Yea!"  
  
Gogatsu- "Rin showed me the pretty flowers that she's growing in her garden!"  
  
Rin- "My Lord, may I show Gogatsu the pretty kimono you got me? You know the one with the flowers that look like the ones in my garden?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Well, Bijin is getting Tsubusu, so why don't you just wait a minute."  
  
Rin- "Yes, my Lord." ::gives Sesshomaru a big smile::  
  
_Rin's grown a lot; she's 12 years old now and treated a lot older that she really is by Sesshomaru. Sometimes Bijin says she has to remind Sesshomaru that Rin is still just a kid. Bijin told me that Sesshomaru almost told Rin about child birth... and where babies come from. It makes me wonder sometimes, how he'll be as a father. Kagome assured me he'll do just fine... I don't know though_.  
  
Bijin- "Here he is."  
  
Gogatsu- "Wow! He's so small! Where'd he come from?"  
  
::everyone goes silent::  
  
_Must it have been that question? -.-_  
  
Sesshomaru- "Have fun explaining that one, little brother."  
  
Inuyasha- "Yea, uh... Kagome ::smiles BIG:: since you're his mom, why don't you tell him."  
  
Kagome- "Well, Gogatsu... uh—"  
  
Bijin- "Gogatsu, when a mommy and a daddy want a baby they ask the Nyuuji Spirits to bless them with a baby. Then, if they pray enough, they get a baby."  
  
Gogatsu- "Wow, really?"  
  
Bijin- "Yup. "  
  
Sesshomaru- "Aw, Bijin, I would have liked to see Inuyasha and Kagome try to explain that one."  
  
Bijin- "Oh, be nice."  
  
Inuyasha- "Thanks Bijin." _You have no idea how glad I am that she did that!  
_  
Kagome- "Hey, Bijin, I forgot to ask, has everything been feeling normal?"  
  
Bijin- "Yes, just as you described."  
  
Inuyasha & Sesshomaru- "Huh?"  
  
Bijin- "It's a womanly thing. ::turns to Inuyasha:: Would you like to hold your nephew?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Well, yeah I guess."  
  
::Bijin hands Tsubusu to Inuyasha::  
  
Bijin- "Hold his head, careful now, he's still small."  
  
Inuyasha- "It's okay, Bijin, I've got a son, too, I was there when he was born."  
  
Bijin- "I know, sorry."  
  
Kagome- "Motherly instincts."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Greatest instincts in the world."  
  
Inuyasha- "Yeah it is." _He's beautiful; he reminds me of Gogatsu when he was first born. Sesshomaru is one lucky bastard.  
_  
Sesshomaru- "Inuyasha, before my mate goes crazy because her newly born son is not in her arms, would you snap out of it."  
  
Inuyasha- "Huh? Oh, sorry, here Bijin, he's beautiful."  
  
Bijin- "I couldn't have had him without Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha- "I'm glad she did a good job." ::kisses Kagome on the cheek::  
  
Sesshomaru- Hmph ::smiles:: "Me, too. Would you like something to eat? You have had a long journey."  
  
Kagome- "That would be nice. Thank you."  
  
Bijin- "It's no problem."  
  
Inuyasha- "Were did those two kids go off to?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Playing no doubt, but we had better make sure, you never know with those two."  
  
_He's worried about Rin. Ever since that Naraku Bijin thing, he keeps a close eye on everyone. No one to this day still knows why he saved her that day he found her dead; even Bijin I bet. Ever have someone you want to talk to about something but you know you just can't ask? That's how it is with this particular situation. I want to know what and why and when things happen but I just cant ask. I wish I could just talk to my brother, you know, like he and I were actually brothers._


	7. A Perfect Match

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Except for a few but Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken are not mine! They belong to Rumiko Tagahashi!  
  
Chapter 7: A Perfect Match  
  
Intro: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, with Tsubusu in his arms, and Bijin sit in a circle eating. Sesshomaru is just watching and every once and a while looks to the door where Rin and Gogatsu are eating.  
  
::Rin and Gogatsu peek inside to ask a question::  
  
Rin- "My Lord, my Lady, me and Gogatsu—"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Gogatsu and me."  
  
Rin- "Oh, right, Gogatsu and me are done with our meals, so may we go play hide-and-seek?"  
  
Gogatsu- "Can I dad? Mom?"  
  
Inuyasha- "I don't mind"  
  
Kagome- "As long as your careful."  
  
Sesshomaru- "I see no reason you can not. Go ahead Rin."  
  
Rin- "Thank you, my Lord."  
  
::Rin and Gogatsu depart.::  
  
Bijin- "Do you always have to correct everything she says?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "She may as well learn to speak her language properly, if she is going to speak it at all."  
  
Bijin- "Would you give her the choice?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "No."  
  
::silence::  
  
Kagome- "Um, thanks for the food. It was good."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Your welcome, do you want any more?"  
  
Kagome- "No, I'm fine, thanks for asking."  
  
Sesshomaru- hmm "I'm going to put Tsubusu to bed."  
  
Bijin- "He hasn't eaten yet."  
  
Sesshomaru- "He's sleeping now, no doubt he will just wake you up tonight if he gets hungry."  
  
Bijin- "Gee, thanks. Love you, too. "  
  
Sesshomaru- heh ::Sesshomaru leaves to the bedroom so he can put Tsubusu to bed::  
  
Inuyasha- ::says sarcastically:: "He seems sweet.:  
  
Bijin- ::stares at the door Sesshomaru walked through:: "He is; he just doesn't show it around others. But don't worry ::looks towards Inuyasha and Kagome:: I'm working on that."  
  
Kagome- "How's he been with Tsubusu?"  
  
Bijin- "Fine, actually, really well. He doesn't leave me to take care of Tsubusu when he wakes up crying at night. As-a-matter-of-fact, he's the first on his feet to see if the baby's okay, even if he just has a feeling."  
  
Kagome- "Well, that's good. Defiantly not like someone we know." ::throws Inuyasha a dirty look::  
  
Inuyasha- "What?! I got Gogatsu sometimes when he was a baby."  
  
Kagome- "Once doesn't count as sometimes."  
  
Bijin- hehe "You two, I swear."  
  
Inuyasha- "What?"  
  
Bijin- "Nothing."  
  
::Sesshomaru walks back in::  
  
Sesshomaru- "What's going on?" ::looks at Bijin and Kagome smiling and Inuyasha with a dumbfounded look on his face::  
  
Bijin- "Nothing." ::stands up to get to her mate::  
  
Sesshomaru- "Sit down."  
  
Bijin- hmph "I'm fine. Two weeks is plenty time for me to heal. I'm doing much better."  
  
Sesshomaru- "I don't care, sit down. Just to be safe—"  
  
Bijin- "Oh, be quite. I'm fine, knock it off."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Sit then."  
  
Bijin- hmph "Fine. ::Sesshomaru helps Bijin sit:: You had to tell him I needed to stay off my feet didn't you?"  
  
Kagome- "Well, you should."  
  
Sesshomaru- "See. ::turns to Inuyasha:: I, uh, saw Rin playing with Gogatsu while I was putting Tsubusu in bed. She seems to really bond with Gogatsu real well. We take her to the human's village a lot, but she doesn't seem to play with the children there."  
  
Bijin- "Rin always did like to keep to herself. Although, it's a little strange seeing her smile so big when she sees Gogatsu. I think she likes him."  
  
Inuyasha- "He sure does like her, too." _A little to much I think._  
  
Kagome- "Every time he comes here then comes home she's all he talks about."  
  
Bijin- "I think we have a match!" oo  
  
Kagome- "They'll be the best of friends."  
  
Sesshomaru- hmph ::stands up::  
  
Bijin- "What's wrong?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Nothing." ::walks out of the room::  
  
Bijin- "I think there's something wrong. Inuyasha, would you please go talk to your brother?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Why me?"  
  
Bijin- "I think you would help."  
  
Inuyasha- "Well, I wouldn't know what to say."  
  
Bijin- "Just ask him and then let him do all the talking; it makes him feel better to talk to someone. Maybe you would help him with his problems more that I can."  
  
Kagome- "Does he not talk to you?"  
  
Bijin- "No, that's not it."  
  
Inuyasha- "I don't see how I would help but if you want me to try okay. I cant make any guarantees."  
  
Bijin- "That's okay, just try. That's all I'm asking."  
  
Inuyasha- "Okay."

_I don't think I would help... but if she thinks I will, I guess I'll at least give it a try. This could give me a chance to talk to my brother for once._  
  
::Inuyasha gets up and walks out of the room to go and find his brother to talk to him::


	8. Family Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Except for a few but Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken are not mine! They belong to Rumiko Tagahashi!  
  
Chapter 8: Family Talk  
  
Intro: Inuyasha found Sesshomaru sitting on a cliff that overlooks his castle.  
  
Inuyasha- "Sesshomaru, can I ask you somethin'?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "You can ask, I may not answer, but you may ask."  
  
Inuyasha- "Why did you leave?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "I needed to think."  
  
Inuyasha- "About?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "None of your business."  
  
::Inuyasha sits down next to Sesshomaru and stares at him::  
  
Sesshomaru- "Why are you staring at me, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha- "I'm trying to see what Bijin sees in you."  
  
Sesshomaru- "..."::growls lowly and throws a dirty look at Inuyasha::  
  
Inuyasha- "Your like a book written in a different language—"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Wow, it seems my little brother has a brain after all."  
  
Inuyasha- "Shut-up. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Why the sudden interest in what I think?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Bijin asked me to talk to you."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Why didn't she just... oh, I see what she did." Hmph ::smiles::  
  
Inuyasha- "What are you babbling about?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "If I know my mate, like I know I do, she is trying to get you and me to bond."  
  
Inuyasha- "Or maybe, she just wants to know what's wrong because she doesn't think you'll talk to her."  
  
Sesshomaru- "I tell my mate plenty. Enough to satisfy her curiosity anyway. Now you'll do well to leave me be, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha- "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong with you."  
  
Sesshomaru- ::stands up:: "Then you can wait here all night." ::starts to walk::  
  
Inuyasha- ::stands up and grabs Sesshomaru's arm:: "Of all the year we've fought, please, don't just get mad and storm away when I ask a simple question."  
  
Sesshomaru- "We fought because I believed different things back then than I do now."  
  
Inuyasha- "So, now that you believe different things, can we both just grow- up and act like brothers?"  
  
Sesshomaru- ::has a disgruntled look on his face:: "We are still not completely brothers ::smiles slightly:: but if you want to act more like it, that is fine. For years Bijin has been begging me to make peace with you, but she's never pushed it."  
  
Inuyasha- "Think she knew this would happen?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Probably, now what did you want to know?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Nothing, its not important any more. If you ever want to tell me what's on your mind then go ahead and spill it."

_Not intending to get all mushy here but I'm happy I can talk to my brother now. After all these years...  
_  
A/N: Stay tuned folks! Things are about to get interesting and Problems are about to Brew.


	9. Problems Brewing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Except for a few but Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken are not mine! They belong to Rumiko Tagahashi!  
  
Chapter 9: Problems Brewing  
  
Intro: Everything has calmed down and everyone is fast asleep in their bed rooms, or so we think. Late at night, we find Rin wondering about the castle as she starts to walk into the woods she hears a noise behind her, Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru- "Rin, what are you doing out of bed?"  
  
Rin- "I wanted to go for a walk, I can't sleep."  
  
Sesshomaru- "You don't need to be walking around at night. Kumo may mistake you for a demon, you know how serious he takes his nightly patrols."  
  
Rin- "I know, I was going to stay on the exterior of the forest. I know Kumo concentrates on the middle more, demons can hide there easier you know."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Yes, I know. Come here, there's something you and I need to talk about."  
  
Rin- "Yes, my Lord."  
  
::Rin and Sesshomaru walk through Rin's room to the back door to enter the garden. They go and sit under a tree near the middle::  
  
Sesshomaru- "I know you are still young, but have you ever thought of... spending you life with another?"  
  
Rin- "No, my Lord! I could only live here with you and Bijin and now Tsubusu."  
  
Sesshomaru- "What about Gogatsu, when he gets older, of course."  
  
Rin- "Gogatsu is my best friend, but my loyalties are here with you, my Lord, I would never leave you."  
  
Sesshomaru- "You will have to eventually. The person you choose as your mate will expect you to move in with him."  
  
Rin- "But I would still visit."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Maybe, but, maybe not. He may not let you.""  
  
Rin- "My lord, may I ask you a question?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Yes, Rin."  
  
Rin- "Do you... want me to leave?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "No, Rin, this is not the purpose of this conversation. I never want you to leave. It just wouldn't be the same."  
  
Rin- "My Lord."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Hmm?"  
  
Rin- ::hugs Sesshomaru:: "No matter what, if I ever choose a mate, I will always come and visit you." ::Rin starts to cry as Sesshomaru looks down and hugs the child back::  
  
Rin- "I think I can go to bed now."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Me, too."  
  
::They both let go and stood up as a spider-like demon approaches the two from the shadows. The two have not yet seen the demon, but Rin catches a glance out of the corner of her eye as the demon steps into view::  
  
Rin- "My Lord, look!"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Kumo?"  
  
::the demon steps out of the shadows to see a badly injured Kumo::  
  
Kumo- "My Lord, a-a-a dem-demon is in the woods... he-he has sworn to.... To kill you and yo-your family... he liv-lives by... moo-moon—"  
  
Rin- "Spit it out before—"  
  
Sesshomaru- "He's dead."  
  
::Bijin opens the door::  
  
Bijin- "Sweetie, ::looks around tiredly:: what's going on?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Go back to bed, Bijin."  
  
Bijin- ::her eyes widen as she sees the fallen Kumo:: "Kumo! On my—what happened? Sesshomaru... ?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Get inside, Rin go with her."  
  
::Inuyasha and Kagome come out of their room::  
  
Inuyasha- "What's all the commotion? We're tryin' to sleep!"  
  
Bijin- heh "Not from what I was hearing."  
  
Kagome- "Oh, ::blushes:: uh Sesshomaru, what's going—oh my God!! What is that?!" ::Kagome spotted Kumo on the ground dead::  
  
Sesshomaru- "I don't know what's going on but I don't want any of you to get hurt so go inside, so I can find out."  
  
Bijin- "Sesshomaru, smell the air; there is a demon close by."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Get Tsubusu and Kagome get Gogatsu, you four and you, too, Rin, get to the human's village as quick as you can. Take Ah-and-Un."  
  
Inuyasha- "Its just a demon."  
  
Sesshomaru- "It's not just a demon if it killed Kumo. He was my best soldier."  
  
Inuyasha- "Kagome... you heard him, go get Gogatsu and leave." _If that was his best I would hate to me who killed him. Sesshomaru's soldiers are really strong, I've fought one before, it wasn't Kumo, but he was tough. He thought I was a demon who was just trespassing on Sesshomaru's land.  
_  
Kagome- "Alright."  
  
::Kagome and Bijin follow Sesshomaru's orders and get their kids::  
  
Bijin- "Come on lets go. Rin, get Ah-and-Un."  
  
Rin- "Yes, my Lady."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Bijin, ::goes over to his mate and son and kisses them both on the forehead:: be careful."  
  
Bijin- "We will."  
  
::Kagome, Gogatsu, Rin, Bijin, and Tsubusu get on Ah-and-Un::  
  
Inuyasha- "You be careful, too. Don't do anything stupid now and Gogatsu listen to your mom." _Its astonishing how much Sesshomaru loves Bijin. He doesn't want to risk loosing her like he almost did before. But for now, we have to worry about this demon._


	10. Tha Brother's Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Except for a few but Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken are not mine! They belong to Rumiko Tagahashi!  
  
Chapter 10: The Brother's Flashbacks  
  
Intro: 200 years ago, a young Sesshomaru, 15 years of age, sat at a small flowing river for a drink of water. Then, a young Bijin, the same age as Sesshomaru, snuck up on Sesshomaru, without him knowing it.  
  
Young Bijin- "Hey, Sessho—maru!"  
  
Young Sesshomaru- "Wha?! Oh, hello Bijin."  
  
Y.B.- "What are you doing?"  
  
Y.S.- "Getting ready to go and se that human my dad left my mom for."  
  
Y.B.- "What? Why?"  
  
Y.S.- "I'm curious why my father would leave my mother for such an offensive creature.  
  
Y.B.- "You know she is with child; his child."  
  
Y.S.- "Yes, I know, I don't like it, but I know."  
  
Y.B.- "Please don't hurt her."  
  
Y.S.- "What?"  
  
Y.B.- "Don't, please, she's nice, I've met her."  
  
Y.S.- "You don't have to worry about me hurting her. You know my father's demons are not pleased, especially Gekko. They will surely have their own ways of dealing with her. I will not have to."  
  
Y.B.- "I know; will you help her if the demons attack the village? You know they will, that's why you don't want to do it. To save yourself from your father's wrath."  
  
Y.S.- "That is not why I will not hurt her. You think you know me but you don't."  
  
Y.B.- "Please, don't be mad at me for saying that, I'm sorry."  
  
Y.S.- "I know, I forgive you."  
  
Y.B.- "So, if she is in trouble will you help her?"  
  
Y.S.- "I don't know."  
  
Y.B.- "Will you do it... for me?"  
  
Intro: six years ago, in Kagome's time, Kagome and Inuyasha were doing ahem adult things late at night while Kagome's family were away. = The next morning, Kagome wrapped a sheet around her and was looking out the window of her bedroom; she was waiting for Inuyasha to wake up from their 'activities' the previous night. Inuyasha finally awakes.  
  
Kagome- "Morning."  
  
Inuyasha- ::in a surprisingly good mood:: "And a good morning it is." ::stretches and yawns::  
  
Kagome- "Have a good sleep?"  
  
Inuyasha- ::gets up and embraces and kisses Kagome:: "Better than I've ever slept." ::is still holding Kagome::  
  
Kagome- "Good. ::after a beat:: Inuyasha... "  
  
Inuyasha- "Hmm... yeah Kagome?"  
  
Kagome- "Can we have a baby?"  
  
Inuyasha- "A what?" Baby? Huh? We just started to become mates... she wants a kid now?  
  
Kagome- "Well, not now, I mean later, eventually."  
  
Inuyasha- "Oh, good, yeah sure."  
  
_I was about to say   
_  
Kagome- "What do you mean 'Oh, good'?"  
  
Inuyasha- heh "Nothing, Kagome." ::cuddles with Kagome::  
  
Kagome- Hmm  
  
Inuyasha- "What?"  
  
Kagome- "Nothing... what will we name him or her?"  
  
Inuyasha- "I don't know, can we think more about this when that time comes?"  
  
Kagome- "Okay... Uh-oh"  
  
Inuyasha- "What?"  
  
Kagome- "Grandpa, Mom and Sota just drove up! Quick, Inuyasha, get dressed and go home! I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Inuyasha- "Wait a minute, your family comes home and I gotta leave now?"  
  
Kagome- ::says in a girly voice:: "Just for a bit ::giggles:: I'll be there in a minute, I just have to tell my mom."  
  
Inuyasha- "Tell her what?"  
  
Kagome- "I'm going to go to the Feudal Era."  
  
Inuyasha- "Oh, I thought you were gonna tell her what we did last night."  
  
Kagome- "Why would I tell her that?! I would be way busted!"  
  
Inuyasha- "You were being a very naughty girl last night. "  
  
Kagome- "Inuyasha! Go home!"  
  
Inuyasha- Feh "Fine you win."  
  
Kagome- heh "I always do."  
  
::they share a passionate but short kiss, Inuyasha gets dressed and jumps out of the window just in time as Kagome's mom walks in the room:: 


	11. Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Except for a few but Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken are not mine! They belong to Rumiko Tagahashi!  
  
Chapter 11: Moonlight  
  
Intro: Kagome, Gogatsu, Rin, Bijin, and Tsubusu are in the humans village while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are trying to figure o9ut what demon could have killed Kumo.  
  
Inuyasha- "How many enemies you got?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "To many to count."  
  
Inuyasha- "Lemmi rephrase: How many enemies you got that could kill Kumo?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "None."  
  
Inuyasha- "That's real helpful. Well, there's only one thing to do, lets—"  
  
Sesshomaru- "I don't just charge into batter unless I know my opponent, you know that."  
  
Inuyasha- "I wasn't gonna suggest that ::turns up his nose:: I was gonna say, we could just take a look."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Ten to one, we're the ones being watched. Which don't look now, but we are"  
  
Inuyasha- Hmph ::yells: "If there are any stupid demons out there ::ignores the comments from Sesshomaru ("The only stupid demon I see here is you"):: listen, show your face and I promise killing you wont hurt too much!" ::ignores the other comments coming from Sesshomaru::  
  
Jaken- "Okay, okay don't kill me, please! I'm to old to die!"  
  
Inuyasha- -.-;;;  
  
Sesshomaru- "Shut-up Jaken."  
  
Jaken- "My Lord, what is going on? I was slumbering in my room and I heard Rin getting out Ah-and-Un earlier so I decided to come out here and see what was happening."  
  
???- "I have killed dear Kumo, Jaken. If you were not so blind you could see that. I think old age has gotten the better of you, you will have to go next so you may not be so bothersome."  
  
Sesshomaru- ::says to self:: "Hmm... could it be? Demon, show yourself."  
  
???- "Yes, yes it could be Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru- "I thought so." ::begins to look around to find the mysterious voice::  
  
Inuyasha- "Who is it? ::says sarcastically:: He must not like you that much, he's the only person I've heard that doesn't call you Lord or bless the ground you walk on."  
  
???- "Oh, forgive me, so it is Lord now? Pity that dad of your must have died, oh well. I never did like him that much anyway."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Gekko."  
  
::the demon, known as Gekko, appears in front of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Jaken. He was attentively staring from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru, overlooking Jaken, of course::  
  
_He had long silver hair with a weird blue tint to it and no color in his eyes. His skin was as pale as a ghost. He wore a black outfit and had no weapon that i could see. What kind of demon is this I wonder? And how could he kill Kumo without a weapon? Maybe he liked to use his hands... _  
  
Gekko- "My Lord, I am pleased to hear you speak my name, I was sure you had forgotten it over the past 200 years."  
  
Sesshomaru- "How could I forget such a sinister fiend."  
  
Gekko- "Aw, you make me blush."  
  
Inuyasha- "Sesshomaru, who the hell is this?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "A demon our father tried to kill."  
  
Inuyasha- "Tried? He don't look like anything strong; why isn't he dead?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "The sun came up, and the moon went away."  
  
Gekko- heh "Stupid half-breed, do you not recognize me?"  
  
Inuyasha- "No, should I?"  
  
Gekko- "I suppose you don't, I would ask you to take one more good look and think hard but your head might explode, your memory probably isn't as good as your dear brother's any ways. Since you do not remember me, allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Gekko, The King of Moonlight, hints my name you see. I am also the demon that tried to kill you and your mother when you were, oh, what say you Sesshomaru, one? Two?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "He was three."  
  
Inuyasha- "What?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "My father tried to kill him because of it and for other reasons—"  
  
Gekko- "197 years ago to the day isn't it? Ah, I remember the day well, but I was stopped not by your father though, oh no, but by the demon standing next to you half-breed."  
  
Inuyasha- ::turns to Sesshomaru:: "Did you really?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Don't get all emotional, I wanted to get on my father's good side... at the time."  
  
Gekko- "Regret it?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Every day of my life."  
  
Inuyasha- "I hope your joking."  
  
Sesshomaru- ::takes his eyes off Gekko to look at Inuyasha:: "Because I saved you and your mother, I did not have time to save my own."  
  
_There was a sad look in his eyes just then, when he said that._  
  
Gekko- "Who tragically was killed by a demon. How sad, okay sad moment over."  
  
Inuyasha- Hmph ::pulls out a transformed Tetsuagia:: "Since the sad moment is all over can we kill this guy?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "No reason to."  
  
Inuyasha- "Wha?!?!?!"  
  
Sesshomaru- "The sun ::looks towards the sky:: its almost up, the moon is going down."  
  
Gekko- "So, I must say farewell, until next time!" hehehe  
  
::as the sun came up Inuyasha looks to see the Gekko is disappearing in a cloud of white mist::  
  
Inuyasha- "He's gone! Where'd he go?" _He just disappear into thin air... _  
  
A/N: Please review! : ( Please? 


	12. Camp Fire Stories Minus the Camp Fire

Disclaimer- Do I really have to keep telling you I do not own Inuyasha because its Rumiko Tagahashi's? Okay, okay here goes: I DON'T OWN IT! Happy?  
  
A/N: Wow you people really don't like to review do you? None the less I will keep posting. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 12: Camp Fire Stories minus the Camp Fire  
  
Intro: The sun is now up, Gekko, the mysterious King of Moonlight, has disappeared in a swirl of mist.  
  
Inuyasha- "Uh... Sesshomaru, care to explain any of this?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Do you know nothing? Can you not hear? King of Moonlight, Inuyasha, he is a Moonlight Demon and one of the last alive."  
  
Inuyasha- "So, he can only be in the moonlight?" _Oh brother, this is gonna suck fighting him._  
  
Sesshomaru- "Yes, that's how he got to my mother. Most Moonlight Demons, or what is left of them, can only reappear where they disappeared, but Gekko can appear any where he wants. It was his good timing, really, that allowed him to get to her. He was going after you and your mother, I knew, eventually, it would happen. I over-heard Gekko talking to another demon about it, so I went to help you two. Once he saw me, we started to fight, another demon was on my side. He realized he couldn't win, that's when it happened. The clouds covered the moon, so he disappeared."  
  
Inuyasha- "Lemmi guess, then he reappeared at your castle and killed you mom. I'm betting because you stopped him from killing my mom and me."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Yes."  
  
Jaken- "I remember that day, your father and I had been out. He wasn't to talk to me about you, Inuyasha. He hadn't told anyone about you and your mother, except for Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru- "But my mom knew; she could tell he was different."  
  
Inuyasha- "If that guy can appear where ever, then we better go get our families at that human village. He could try to attack."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Yes, lets go."  
  
::Inuyasha and Sesshomaru go t the human village. (Jaken stayed home to clean up Kumo ) They tell everyone about what happened and shared the story of Sesshomaru's heroic save and his terrible loss::  
  
Kagome- "Wow, really? So without you, Inuyasha would be dead!"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Yes but it was not only my doing." ::everyone seemed to not be noticing Sesshomaru's modesties::  
  
Rin- "My Lord, will you kill Gekko?"  
  
Sesshomaru- ::realizes no one notices his attempt at being modest so he gives up on that:: "Of course, I only want the best and safest for my family ::turns to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Gogatsu:: all of them."  
  
Gogatsu- "Uncie Sesshomaru, can we go back to your castle? I want to play in the garden with Rin some more."  
  
_My son obviously had no idea what was going on, but none the less he knew it had to do with a demon and he wanted to go to see him self._  
  
Sesshomaru- "Okay, but you two can only play for a little while."  
  
::they all go back to Sesshomaru's castle; Gogatsu and Rin play outside, under close watch of the adults::  
  
Bijin- "Sesshomaru, I think the baby is hungry; I'll be right back."  
  
::as Bijin walked away Sesshomaru could see the young pup biting at his mother's breast::  
  
Kagome- "She seems worried; she hasn't talked at all since we've been here."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Bijin is worried; she saw my mother die right in front of her eyes and Gekko coming back has brought back memories for her."  
  
Inuyasha- "So, she was with you mom when Gekko attacked? Why didn't she try to help?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "No, she was just passing by, looking for me actually, and happened to see. When she saw what was happening she came and told me and when we got back, it was to late. To answer your second question, she isn't stupid. She knew she couldn't win if she tried to help, Gekko, at the time, was my fathers best soldier."  
  
Kagome- "I didn't know you two knew each other 200 years ago. How long have you known each other?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Years, since we were pups. We were raised together."  
  
Bijin- ::walks out of the room with Tsubusu:: "He always liked me, too! He never told me but I knew he did."  
  
Bijin was acting unusually cheerful when she came out of that room. I think she may have heard us so she was trying to hide that she was really worried. I think she was doing it for Sesshomaru more than Kagome and me though.  
  
Sesshomaru- "I was to young to realize it. I thought Tsubusu was hungry."  
  
Bijin- "He was, but apparently not to much."  
  
Kagome- "So, how are we going to take care of this Moonlight Demon?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "I don't know; he must have grown in strength while in hiding."  
  
Inuyasha- "How can you be so sure?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Because, before Kumo, Gekko was my fathers best demon."  
  
Inuyasha- "He can't be all that strong. You said he knew he couldn't win the battle between you two when you where defending me and my mom—"  
  
Sesshomaru- "My mother and me."  
  
Inuyasha- "Whatever."  
  
Sesshomaru- "That is true I did say that, but I had help, like I have said many times. That's were I first met Kumo. That's why my dad made him an official soldier for my fathers army, because he helped me when he had no reason."  
  
Inuyasha- "Oh, well, I guess he did get stronger because he sure got Kumo good, and he couldn't do that before."  
  
_He must really be powerful because all Sesshomaru has all his soldiers do is train 24/7 when their not on duty patrolling and everything. I mean, Kumo must have gotten stronger and if Gekko had such an easy time killing Kumo. How am I going to protect my family from this guy and fight him, too? _

A/N- So... review? please?


	13. Nightfall

Disclaimer- I wouldn't be here typing fan fiction like a geek if I owned Inuyasha... which means I don't own Inuyasha! It belongs to Rumiko Tagahashi!

A/N: I really really really suck at action scenes so the next two or three chapters might suck ;; just a bit! ENJOY!

Chapter 13: Nightfall  
  
Intro: Just hours away from sunset and everyone is getting worried, though not everyone is showing is (Sesshomaru). The parents are surrounding the children, just waiting for the moonlight to strike the ground.  
  
Bijin- "Think he'll attack?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "When we least expect it, he is no fool."  
  
Inuyasha- "So, you gonna change your ways; charge at him when you see him?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "No, vengeance belongs so me, this much I know, but I will no charge blindly into a battle I do not know if I can win, as you have done many times in the past."  
  
Inuyasha- Feh "That was a long time ago I'm not gonna be doing that anytime soon."  
  
Bijin- "Sesshomaru, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "The safety of the children."  
  
Bijin- "Anything else?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "You."  
  
Bijin- "Oh, well that's not the answer I was looking for, but good one." o.o  
  
Kagome- "It's almost time."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Bijin, Kagome, if he lures Inuyasha and me out there, stay near the kids."  
  
Bijin- "No, I thought I would just go to bed or maybe get something to eat."  
  
Sesshomaru- ::throws a look:: "Now is not time for sarcasm, Bijin. ::see Bijin about to open her mouth for one last word:: That's enough."  
  
Gekko- "Quite the comedian she is, eh?"  
  
::everyone turns to see Gekko sitting on the ground in from of all of them::  
  
Gekko- "Time to end this? I have come to kill that disgraceful half-breed and his family, and you Sesshomaru. For foiling my plans long ago."  
  
Sesshomaru- "If you feel it is necessary, you may try."  
  
_Sesshomaru had that look in his eyes that said he was ready for a battle, the look I use to get. I've seen that look a lot and I've even seen him give it to Naraku. He was serious then and he's serious now. He killed Naraku, will he do the same now? I'm just glad that I'm finally next to him and not in front of him._  
  
::Gekko stands up and takes a leap at Sesshomaru and me and we dodged it::  
  
_He's fast  
_  
Sesshomaru- "Get in the room all of you."  
  
::Kagome, Gogatsu, Rin, Bijin with Tsubusu in her arms, and Jaken ran in the room behind them::  
  
Gekko- "You seem to have become quite the family man, Lord Sesshomaru, but what will you do when you have no more family left?"  
  
_This definitely made Sesshomaru mad; his eyes began to glow red and the stripes on the side of his face had thickened and grew fringed._  
  
::Sesshomaru charged at the demon and Inuyasha followed closely behind::  
  
_This is Sesshomaru's fight so I'm just going to back him up. I wont attack Gekko... unless I need to._  
  
A/N: ... I'm a little sad... only 3 more chapters to write... then... its all done (


	14. New Tricks

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but Gogatsu, Bijin, Tsubusu, Gekko, and Kumo are mine... but I don't own Inuyasha... it belongs to Rumiko Tagahashi... get it?  
  
Chapter 14: New Tricks  
  
Intro: The battle of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru vs. Gekko has just began. It seems Gekko has a few new tricks that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did not expect.  
  
::Sesshomaru had Tokijin and Inuyasha had Tetsuagia firmly in hand. Sesshomaru leapt at Gekko followed closely by Inuyasha. Just as Tokijin got closer to a robust Gekko, the strange white mist which Gekko had disappeared from when first meeting Inuyasha appeared again but this time surrounding Gekko's body and producing a blue lightning bolt, throwing Sesshomaru back. Sesshomaru, of course, landing gracefully on his feet::  
  
Inuyasha- "Crap, what the hell?!"  
  
Gekko- "Don't you just love my ora? It provides me with a nifty means of transportation and a weapon. Of course, only because of the lovely full moon out tonight. It gives me sort of like a power up so now I can become offensive or defensive at a slight thought. Do you understand? Knowing that, do you really think you can beat me went I am so strong?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Only if we get lucky like you did."  
  
Inuyasha- "Gee, way to be full of yourself! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Maybe you yourself didn't notice, Gekko, there are clouds out tonight. They seem awfully active, don't you think?"  
  
Gekko- "Maybe that half-breed's sent has jogged you memory, but all I have to do is disappear, which I can do moon or not."  
  
_As the clouds got closer to the moon I could see that Sesshomaru was putting all of his weight onto his right foot; he was getting ready to jump as soon as those clouds covered the moon._  
  
Sesshomaru- "You can not disappear if you are dead."  
  
::the clouds covered half the moon as Sesshomaru jumped at Gekko, bringing Tokijin to closer to the demons head. Then, before the sword hit it's mark, a scream came from behind Sesshomaru in the room::  
  
Inuyasha- "Oh, no"  
  
::Gekko disappeared as Sesshomaru's focus was on the room behind him and as Sesshomaru realized what had happened he muttered a curse under his breath::  
  
Sesshomaru- "That sounded like—"  
  
Inuyasha- "Kagome!"  
  
::they ran into the room to find nothing::  
  
Kagome- "Inuyasha!"  
  
::Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned around as they heard Kagome. They saw their family in a cage made of glowing blue lights; Gekko was standing right next to the cage::  
  
Gekko- "See, I told you. You were to slow, I have learned quite a few new things as I hid up in the mountains of the Northern Lands."  
  
Inuyasha- "Sesshomaru, you didn't say he could do that!"  
  
Sesshomaru- "I didn't know, that's why I don't just charge at my enemies."  
  
Inuyasha- "Unless they piss you off."  
  
Gekko- "Oh I am ashamed that you would call me your enemy. I wouldn't be if you had just let me kill that half-breed and his wench of a mom. Hmm... but this one will do."  
  
::he was not looking at anyone except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru::  
  
Inuyasha- "Wha—"  
  
::Gekko disappeared into the cage with his mist and grabbed Gogatsu before anyone could do anything, much less notice what he had done until it was too late and Gekko had reappeared out of the cage::  
  
Inuyasha & Kagome- "Gogatsu!"  
  
Gekko- "So, this one is yours, half-breed? I though his stench smelled like yours. Hmph Stay still..." ::Gogatsu was struggling::  
  
Gogatsu- "Daddy! Mommy!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Hurt him and I'll make sure you pay!"  
  
Gekko- "Does killing him slowly count?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Bastard!" ::Inuyasha jumped at Gekko::  
  
Gekko- "Stupid"  
  
::Gekko disappeared from his spot near the cage where Kagome, Rin, Bijin, Tsubusu and Jaken still were and reappeared on the roof of the castle and just as Inuyasha was about to attack he stopped::  
  
Kagome- "NO!"  
  
Inuyasha- "My..." 


	15. May

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha what-so-ever!  
  
A/N: I warn people... thing are aboot to get sad : (  
  
Chapter 15: May  
  
Intro: The battle continues with a heart renching event...  
  
Inuyasha- "...son"  
  
Gekko- "Oops, I think I broke him. Just one less half-breed the world has to worry about."  
  
::Gekko threw a motion less Gogatsu to the ground and watched the horrific expressions on the faces of all of his family members. There was a tear in every bodies eyes, even Sesshomaru, though he kept his in his eyes. Everyone but Sesshomaru was on the ground, mouths ajar, at the sight of Gogatsu::  
  
Rin- "Gogatsu!"  
  
Kagome- "Yo-you... you killed my son!"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Inuyasha, use the back-lash-wave."  
  
Inuyasha- sniff ::down on the ground were Gogatsu's body lies:: "Gekko, I swear to you ::looks up:: you will not live through this night!"  
  
::Inuyasha's eyes were glowing red and think fringed stripes appeared on his cheeks::  
  
Gekko- "Should I be scared?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Back-lash-wave!"  
  
::Gekko's mist with lightning bolts flaring from it surrounded him to stop Inuyasha's attack, but that was his mistake. The mist turned around, lightning bolts and all, and attack Gekko and he fell through the roof of Sesshomaru's castle, as the whole eastern side of the castle came toppling down::  
  
Sesshomaru- "Gekko is alive, but just barley."  
  
Inuyasha- "I know."  
  
::Inuyasha retired to the ground next to his son's corpse::  
  
_Sesshomaru will finish the job._  
  
::Gekko stood from the ruble, pushing the pieces every which way. He was bleeding heavily from his stomach and spitting up blood::  
  
Gekko- "I will not be killed by such a weak creature...you will die, all of you!"  
  
::Gekko leapt forward at the cage, claws reeling towards Kagome, Rin, and Bijin holding Tsubusu huddled on the ground together weeping. Jaken was in the upper right hand corner, back turned to the women and children looking very melancholy::  
  
Sesshomaru- "You will hurt no one else."  
  
::unfortunate for Gekko, Sesshomaru had been close to the cage and had now bound to Gekko and sliced in his left side. Before Gekko could reach the cage he stopped and fell to the ground::  
  
Gekko- "Ah... ::throws-up blood:: Yo-you will not kill me when I-I have not killed th-that thing."  
  
::he was now secreting blood from his mouth stomach and left side of his body by the gallons, and the light on the cage had started to fade::  
  
Sesshomaru- "You will harm him and his family no more."  
  
Gekko- "Yes, I will."  
  
::Inuyasha was to occupied with his son, crying with him in his arms."  
  
Gekko- "With the last of my strength, I will kill him."  
  
::he produced the white mist once more in his last attempt and appeared behind Inuyasha, claws ready to sink into his back. Just as Inuyasha realized what was happening and turned around, Sesshomaru appeared in front of Gekko with a magnitude of speed and Gekko's claws were impounded into his stomach. After this last attempt Gekko fell to the ground and became nothing but a life-less corpse. As this happened, the cage vanished and Kagome and Rin ran to their deceased son and friend, while Jaken and Bijin (with Tsubusu) go to Sesshomaru::  
  
Bijin- "Sesshomaru, are you all right?"  
  
Sesshomaru- sigh ::stares at Kagome and Rin crying:: "No, I'm not."  
  
Inuyasha- "Thanks." I have to get out of here. I cant stay ::stands up and walks away::  
  
Kagome- ::takes her red, teary eyes off her son and turns to her mate who was not walking towards the woods:: "Inu—"  
  
Sesshomaru- "I will go and talk to him."  
  
Jaken- "But, my Lord, we need to tend to your wound."  
  
Sesshomaru- "I don't care."  
  
::Sesshomaru gets up and follows Inuyasha who has made his way throw a significant portion of the woods. Before entering the woods Sesshomaru stops and turns around to ask a question::  
  
Sesshomaru- "Before I go, why did you scream Kagome?"  
  
Kagome- sniff "There wa-was a sniff spider crawling on my ha-hand."  
  
Sesshomaru- sigh "Humans. ::follows Inuyasha:: Inuyasha, wait."  
  
Inuyasha- "I have to get away from there."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Wait, ::grabs Inuyasha's arm:: we need to talk."  
  
Inuyasha- "No, you need to treat the hole in your gut, your bleeding every where."  
  
Sesshomaru- "I don't care about that, I'll be fine but I'm w—"  
  
Inuyasha- "Worried about me?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "I suppose."  
  
Inuyasha- "Well don't be. I'll be fine, too."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Your hole is in your heart, not your gut. Please, Inuyasha, talk to me."  
  
::Inuyasha turns around and hugs Sesshomaru::  
  
Sesshomaru- "Uh... hmm..." ::hugs his brother back::  
  
Inuyasha- "Tha—"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Your welcome."

_I think we both knew that there was enough said then. We didn't talk about anything in those woods, but that was enough to calm me down and get me back to the broken down castle to mourn the death of my son, Gogatsu._  
  
A/N: A tear jerker with a bit of brotherly fluff. One more chapter to go!


	16. Mending

Disclaimer: If you didn't notice that I don't own Inuyasha by now quite reading... because I don't own Inuyasha. Its Rumiko's and well all know it.  
  
Chapter 16: Mending  
  
Intro: It's the morning after Gogatsu's tragic death. Kagome and Inuyasha stayed up all night, crying and hugging each other. They finally decide to come out of the room in the western side of the castle which they stayed for the remainder of the night. They find Sesshomaru staring into the woods from the front of the castle.  
  
Sesshomaru- "You two should be sleeping, you didn't sleep all night."  
  
Kagome- "How do you know that?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "I heard you crying all night long."  
  
Inuyasha- "Sorry, did we keep you up?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "No, I couldn't sleep either. You should bury him."  
  
Kagome- "We will; ::after a beat:: hey, can we bury him here?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Here?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Yeah, this was his favorite place to be and it is a long journey home."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Sure, but where?"  
  
::Rin walks out of the room next to Inuyasha and Kagome's room::  
  
Rin- "He won't be disturbed in my garden. We can put him in the middle of it, under the Sakura Tree."  
  
Sesshomaru- "You cant plant flowers there if he is there."  
  
Rin- "I know, I will just plant them around his grave."  
  
Sesshomaru- "If your okay with it."  
  
Rin- "I am."  
  
Kagome- "That sounds nice, thank you so much, Rin."  
  
Rin- "Just glad I can help."  
  
::Bijin comes out of her room, red-eyed and with a whining Tsubusu::  
  
Bijin- "I didn't know every one was awake."  
  
Sesshomaru- "It's okay, you should go back to bed; you didn't get much sleep last night either."  
  
Bijin- "I guess no one did. Are you two alright this morning?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Better than last night, but that's not saying much." ::Kagome nods::  
  
Bijin- "That's good, how are you Rin?"  
  
Rin- "I'm okay."  
  
::Tsubusu starts to cry::  
  
Bijin- "Oh, shh, be quite sugar, momma's here." ::cradles the small child::  
  
Sesshomaru- "You two are welcome to stay however long you would like."  
  
Inuyasha- "Alright, but only to help rebuild your castle."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Non-sense, I have lowly demons to do that. I sent Jaken to get them from their village this morning on Ah-and-Un."  
  
Rin- "Are those two alright?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Yes, they got out of the stable before all the damage happened."  
  
Rin- "I should feed and water them when they get back."  
  
Bijin- "Don't worry about it, they'll be fine."  
  
Inuyasha- "We should bury Gogatsu now. Later we should go to Sango and Miroku's village and tell them the bad news."  
  
Rin- "We can go bury him now, and when Ah-and-Un get back we can go to Sango and Miroku's village."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Yes, lets do that."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_And that's how it all happened. I feel like I've failed you, son. Please, don't hate me... because I love you. Kagome and me still haven't left Sesshomaru's castle. We just can't do it yet. Sesshomaru's castle has been re-built mostly. There's jut a few things that we still have to fix; not bad for a week though. We went to see Sango and Miroku shortly after we buried you and we told them the news. They took it almost as well as we did. I promise Gogatsu, next time we meet, we can go fight demons for your birthday... when your older. I love you._  
  
A/N: And that is the end! I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this, but it depends on if this one gets good reviews! So, you all gotta review! I'm out!  
  
"Thank you and good night!" –The Pope... /Elvis (long story) 


End file.
